This is Home
by cas-the-unicorn
Summary: What if, when Dean died, he hadn't turned into a demon? What if he got to go to heaven? Who would he see? This contains spoilers for season 9, and it is rated T for slight language and death. The idea, well part of it at least, came from a post on Tumblr. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters.


"I'm proud of us."

The pain in Dean's stomach had gone a while ago. It had barley hurt at first. He knew that he had no chance at life, that this was his last death — he found it funny that he could say that and not be joking. But, he couldn't go without closure. He needed Sam to know that, even after everything they had said to each other this year, he didn't love him any less.

Dean realized that he didn't think of those things that they had done as more sins on the already long list, but essential actions that he got to do with his brother. They weren't work partners, they were brothers, no matter what he said or did. They had fought ghosts, demons, monsters, angels- they had saved the world. Together. And dean couldn't let that go unnoticed.

He knew he would have life for a whole conversation, so he just said that one thing. He could only hope Sam would understand what he meant.

Dean let his last breath go. He didn't want to — he hadn't even hurt Metatron! — but he then thought about every other time he died. What had that done? Maybe everyone would be better off if he just stayed dead this time. What else could he do now? He wasn't able to kill Metatron then, so how would he be able to kill him later? Cas would find a way.

Dammit, Cas. Dean had totally forgotten about him. He had never been able to say goodbye. Cas went through so much for them, he at least deserved a farewell. Cas may have been an angel, but he was also a Winchester. He was family now. They were brothers, just as truly as he and Sam were. Dean would really miss him.

But, he knew he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He could feel his reaper reaching towards him, to finally let him die. Dean had always known that he would die (permanently) someday. He had known it since he was seven, when Dad had finally explained why Mom had never come back.

Dean felt a touch on his shoulder, and he was finally set free.

"Oh, Dean, what have you done now?"

Dean looked to his right. There she was, his reaper in shining armor, saving him from his suffering.

"Hey Tessa."

Tessa gazed at him sadly. "Dean, you shouldn't have died like this."

"Like what? Killing the bad guy? Doing the right thing? In battle? Was I supposed to find a girl, live a long life, die in my sleep?"

"Actually, you were supposed to die with Sam and Cas, fighting the devil who sneaked his way out of the cage when the angels saved Adam in, oh, probably about ten years."

"Adam? Who's Adam?" Dean laughed.

"Adam, your brother, the one who you neglected to think about after Sam was saved."

Dean turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, THAT Adam."

Tessa smiled. "Are you going to let me take you this time? There is no saving you from this one. Crowley has hopes, I hear, that you will turn into a knight of hell, the new Cain, since you have the Mark, but you aren't. You were righteous for almost sixty years, when you include time time you refused in hell. A person with that on their résumé can't be turned into a demon so quickly."

Dean laughed humourlessly. "Well, thanks for the assurance. Let's get this over with." He closed his eyes and prepared to go back to the pit. After everything he had done, it was impossible for him to get a spot in the castle on the cloud.

"You aren't going to hell, you know."

Dean peeked at her with one eye. "What?"

"Like I just said, you were righteous for almost sixty years. You would had to have done a lot worse to get into hell now."

Dean relaxed. "Oh. Well, okay! Let's go!"

Tessa smiled sadly. "Are you sure you could really leave him?" She gestured to Sam, who Dean had forgotten that he was still standing by. Sam was still hugging his broken form, sobbed racking his body.

"Yeah, I am. Sam will live. He has Cas now, they'll help each other."

"Okay then. Enjoy paradise, Dean Winchester. Enjoy peace."

Dean's heaven wasn't what he expected. He expected Lawrence, with his mom. Not under the control of Zach this time, but her real spirit. He thought that of all places, that would be the one he spent eternity in.

But instead, Dean found himself in Lisa's house. Sadly, it was without Lisa, or Ben. He guessed he had burned that bridge a while ago, even into the afterlife.

Dean was sort of sad, though. He didn't want to be alone in heaven. Spirits were here now. Dean didn't know why. He assumed that Cas had done something.

He walked around the house, looking for some refreshing memories. In the living room, he found a picture of the three of them at the park. Ben was wearing his favorite AC/DC shirt. His hair hadn't been spiked up — it was sticking up all over the place. He looked adorable, but Ben would have punched him if he said that out loud. Lisa had on her black work out tank-top.

Dean remembered the picture. It had been a month after Sam had jumped, and they had gone to the neighborhood park for Ben to find birds for a report in school. Dean had been reluctant — he didn't feel like the neighbors liked him, but Lisa convinced him that this would be the perfect way to get them to like him.

So they went. Ben found a woodpecker, which he was certain would get him an A. They were about to leave when Lisa broke away and ran over to a high schooler who was taking pictures of birds. She, Lisa found out, was also doing it for a report. Her name was Evelynne, and she took some pictures for Ben of the woodpecker and said she would print them out for him. He was ecstatic. After a moments hesitation, Lisa asked her to take a picture of the three of them. She didn't want this moment, them just being a normal family at the park, after Dean having such a hard life for so long, to be forgotten.

Evelynne agreed with a smile, and took the picture. A couple days later, when she came over and gave Ben the woodpecker photos, Ben found the picture of them at the bottom. He gave it to Lisa, and she framed it and put it right where it was now, in the living room.

Dean smiled. It was a good memory. He was happy then. He could see it in the picture. With his arm around Lisa and his hand on Ben's shoulder, he looked at ease. Happy.

Now, Dean was alone, for eternity. He was alone in the house he had shared with the love of his life and her kid, who became his kid. He would always see the happy faces and memories he gave up.

Then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Dean-o, I've been waiting' for ya."

He spun around. "Jo!"

Joannabeth Harvelle grinned. He ran over to her, and she jumped up into his arms. He spun her around. When he set her down, she grinned. "I see I was right about your heaven. You don't seem very happy about it."

Dean's face fell a bit. "I don't want to be reminded of more people I hurt."

Jo put her hands on his shoulders. "You didn't hurt them. You became a dad to a kid who really needed one, and a boyfriend to a lonely girl. They needed you."

"I still don't think I could stay here."

Jo grinned again. "Well, I think I know just what to do." She took his hand and pulled him outside. There was a road and woods. Jo closed her eyes for a second, then snapped them open. "Come on!"

She pulled him across the road, straight into the woods.

"I thought we had to follow the road?!"

Jo laughed. It sounded just like he remembered. Much higher than her voice, and sort of breathy, but to him, it was music. "I've been here for years, Dean-o! I know where I'm going!"

Dean felt like he should feel bad about that, but he couldn't. She looked so happy. Dying hadn't bad for her, it was a new adventure.

After what felt like hours of woods, they came to a building.

"The road house!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yep! The whole family is here now. Which means you should be, too."

She pulled him inside to the smiling faces of lost friends. Finally, Dean was home. Lisa was his girl, but she didn't understand the hard life of a hunter. Jo had been courageous, tough, and fantastic, even in death. He had missed her and felt guilty for her death for so long, Ellen too, but now he saw them, smiling at him with homecoming jubilance all over their faces, and he knew this was where he belonged. This was home.


End file.
